Love is friendship
by Candy126
Summary: When u love someone from all Ur heart but never knows...Ur friends then r the only one who realize u that...well to know more peep in...


**Hey everyone there**

 **Ok ok I know am very very super duper late but what should I do…ik to exams aj…today was the last one finally second year khatam! ..thank God….uff….but still see naa am not free….from tomorrow my MCAT classes will start..tomorrow is seminar and day after tomorrow I have to go to academy at sharp 6;00am to 11;00am and then MCAT ha to din bhar study….God knows mera kya ho ga….**

 **Well enough of my baatein..hope you all understand but me wo nahi karti …ary yaar bak bak… sachii..:)**

 **Ok so meri comeback story after a month am writing this…..just to tell that am still ALIVE!**

 **Ahmed Nadeem Qasmi said:**

" **kon kehta ha k mout ayi gi to mar jaoun ga**

 **Me to darya houn samander me utar jao ga"**

 **Sorry for mistakes but wrote it in 1 hour and almost 30 minutes..;)**

 **Based on KAVI….also include dushu,sachin and rajat**

 **Do have a look and tell me how is it…..**

 **At about 7;00pm**

A girl holding some boxes walked hurridely towards a door. She knocked at the door.

No response

Again knocked

A voice came;a rha houn yaar!

The guy opened the door.

The girl shout at him;idiot kahiein kay door nahi khoolta kya?

Guy;yaar purvi aram say nahi to gussay k mary na ik din ghubaray ki tarah phat jaye gi..hahaha

Purvi angrily;sachin!shut up!…help kar meri..pagal!

Sachin while controlling laugh;haan la de…

Purvi handed him the boxes.

They entered inside.

Purvi saw a guy and said;oye tu bhi idhar ha?

Guy;tu?yaha kya kar rahi ha

Purvi;rajat..of course yaar doston sy milnay ayi houn..ab teri tarah to nahi houn…huh

Rajat;what do you mean by "meri tarah to nahi houn"?haan?

Purvi;kuch nahi!uff…tujhy na har baat ki explanation deni parti ha….

Rajat;par…..

Sachin;yaar lar kyun rahy ho?pagal ho kaya?

Purvi;me nahi rajat

Rajat;ary..

Sachin;uff….acha purvi in boxes me kya ha?

Purvi;tum logon k liye khana ha me nay socha abhi abhi aye ho na to shayad kuch kahaya na ho ..to lay ayi..(she said that so cutely)

Rajat and sachin smiled.

Sachin;how sweet!

Purvi;well wo to ha…haha

Rajat/sachin;hahaha

A voice came from behind:yaar itna shor kyun ha?..kya hua?...

Purvi;dushu!

Dushu;oye tu!

And he hugged her tightly.

Dushu in hug;yaar me tujhy boht miss kiya yaar.

Purvi while seperating;miss?oh really himeraj!ap nay mujhy miss kiya?sach me?idiot tujhy miss ka matalb bhi pta ha?

Dushu;haye..mar jawan…itna gussa!...hayee itna gussa na kiya kar me na ik din pagal ho jaoun ga!

Purvi;pagal to tu pehly bhi ha…..

Dushu;haan magar tujh sy zyada nahi…hahaha

Purvi;ha ha ha very funny!

Dushu;thank you sweet heart!

Purvi;hahaha

Dushu too laughed.

Dushu;nahi yaar sach me..i missed you a lottttt!

Purvi;me too!

Dushu again hugged her.

Sachin;yaar hum bhi dost hain ya paraya hain?

Rajat;or nahi to kya?koi tarika thori ha!huh

Dushu and purvi looked at each other mischiefly and ran to both of them and started tickling them.

Roars of laughter.

But a voice disturbed them.

Voice;oye kya kar rahy ho?me bechara sonay ki koshish kar rha tha or tum log…

Then he saw purvi.

Voice excitedly;purvi!meri jaan!meri sweet heart!

And he went towards her and tried to hug her but she jerked him.

Voice;ary kay hua? Aja na (and he again tried to hug her but agin she jerked him)

Guy;ary..

Purvi;guys!is ko keh do k mujh sy baat na kary!

Dushu:purvi keh rhi tu us say baat na kar.

He glared dushu while dushu and duo were controlling their laughter.

Guy confused;ary par me nay kya kiya?

Purvi;kavin?tu poch rha ha h k kya hua?

Kavin still confused;haan!

He looked at his three friends cum brothers who were smiling as they know whats coming up!

Kavin;kya hua?

Purvi;tu pagal ha kya?tujhy kya zaroorat thi bus k upar charhany ki haan?or upar sy us k ander jump kar k jany ki?phir tera bluetooth bhi on nahi tha!pta ha….. I was scared….(teary)agar…agar tujhy kuch ho jata to?(her voice struck in her throat)

All smiled at her because they knew that no one can love them as much as purvi did.

Kavin(pulled her in hug);nahi meri jaan! Mujhy kuch nahi hua..dekh am all fit and fine..hmm…

He caressed her hair.

Purvi(in hug);phir bhi yaar…

Kavin(seperating);kuch nahi hoga…

Purvi(still tears in her eyes touched his wound);abhi bhi dard ha?

Kavin;naah!

But purvi was still feeling uneasy.

Kavin looked at his buddies who too cant see her like this.

Kavin to lighten the suitation:purvi!tu na roya mat kar..sachi…bandriya lagti ha

Purvi;what! Kavin!

Kavin started running and the cat and mouse chase started. Kavin hid behind dushu and sachin and purvi tried to catch him but…

Dushu;guys bas bhi karo…sach me yar bachy lag rhay ho!

Purvi;but he said that me bandriya lagti houn!

Dushu while side hugging her:aww…kavin don't even try to say anything to my girlfriend..ab lagti ha to is me wo kya kar sakti ha…hahaha

Purvi pout;haww!dushu tu bhi?me nahi bolti!

And she turned her face.

But the four had a mischief in their eyes. They hugged her tightly. They shared a group hug.

After three minutes.

Purvi;guys!tum sab moty ho gaye ho yaar..leave me!aahh!

All seperated.

Purvi(while pressing her shoulder);moto kitna khaaty ho yaar?uff!

Rajat;ary ik to

Sachin;hum sab tujh sy

Dushu;itna saraa

Kavin;pyaar karty ha..

Purvi;haan haan pta ha .."tu bhi na yaar!"uff

All laughed loudly.

The five sat on the couches.

Purvi;so finally hum sab sath ha!

Kavin;yup!

Dushu;to phir thik ha maza karty hain…

Rajat;haan acha idea ha

Sachin;but kary gy kya?

Purvi;jo bhi karna ha kary gay but us sy pehly(while opening the boxes)khaana kha lo…chalo ayo

Kaivn;wow..boht zor sy bhook lagi ha…wesy yeh khaana?

Purvi;me nay banaya.

Kavin;sach me…phir to behtar ha bhooka hi rahoun…haha

Purvi;haww

Sachin;nahi yaar..purvi has learned how to make food yaar

Dushu;seriously?yeh jhali?

Rajat;haan sach me,,

Purvi;taste kar lo

They tasted the food.

Dushu;waqai main yaar its awesome!

Kavin;haan yaar its amazing!

Dushu;i must say he will be the luckiest person!

Purvi;he?

Dushu;he!yours future husband!

Purvi;oh..well he will be…haha

All laughed.

Sachin;I think girls usually blush while hearing husband's name but idhar to kam hi ulta ha

Rajat;sachin girls!not our purvi!

Dushu;yup!

Purvi;what do you mean? am I not a girl?

Dushu;naa..but not like those show pieces…you are different..

Purvi;ohh!

Kavin;wesy husband sy yaad aya…how is he?

Purvi;again he?

Kavin;Dev!

Listening his name purvi felt uneasy but she composed herself.

Kavin;kaha ha woh?

Dushu;haan yaar where is he?

Rajat;tu nay to baat ki hi nahi us k bary me!

Dushu;seriously you didn't even say anything about him why?

Sachin wrapped his arm around purvi;guys!i guess purvi is blushing!haha

Purvi;nope…no ways!

Kavin;then?where is he?i really wanted to talk him …after all he is taking my bestie

Purvi(tried to smile);wo…wo abhi yaha nahi ha…

Kavin;definetly..he is not here..we all know that..

Purvi(smile lightly);nahi mera matlab ha k wo abhi Mumbai me nahi ha …he is in Delhi..so!

Kavin;oh to phone?

Purvi(strammed):nnnahi wo busy ha…bussiness…haan bussiness deal k silsilay me..so!

Kavin felt something wrong and others too but they stopped on seeing her condition because she was looking down while talking about dev.

Kavin;acha chal chor!coffee banaye gi kya?boht saal ho gaye tery hath ki coffe piye..

Purvi smiled a little;haan abhi layi

Four looked at her and felt something really wrong but kept quite.

After sometime purvi brought coffee.

They were having their coffee.

Purvi;kv!

Kavin;haan!

Purvi;teri girl friend kaha gai?kesi ha?amm shanaya?

Dushu looked at him.

Rajat/sachin;haan!us ka kya hua?

Kavin smiled and sighed;yaar wo to chor gai…yaar…

Three shocked.

Purvi;w..w..what?

Rajat:chor gai matlab?

Sachin;kya matlab kv?

Dushu pressed kavin's shoulder.

Kavin;bas yaar chor gai…

Purvi;kesay?btaye ga?

Kavin;yaar jab hum log milay thay na last time 5 saal pehly…

Purvi;haan

Kavin;me us sy milnay gya next day..or me nay usy btaya k m going to be a cop next month…she appreciate me…but…(sighed)next day me and dushu were doing some shopping…but….(his voice struck)

Dushu;she was hugging a boy….they were so close to each other and and…bas yaar

Rajat;and?

Dushu;and..yaar I cant tell yaar kv please yaar…

Purvi/sachin;what happened next?

Kavin(sighed and smiled painfully);she…she kissed him….(tears in his eyes)

All were shocked.

Purvi placed his coffee mug and ran towards kavin and hugged him as tightly as possible. Kavin too hugged her back.

Dushu;and jab hum nay us larkay ko dekha to wo…wo akash tha

Purvi(while seperating from hug);akash?kv ka cousin?

Kavin;haan…mujhy dukh is baat ka nahi ha k us..us..shanaya nay meray sath esa kiya..dukh to is baat ka ha us akash mery bhai nay esa kiya yaar!

Purvi angrily;tum ny mujhy pehly kyun nahi btaya…me us shanaya ka munh tor deti…samjhti kya ha khud ko?meray dost ko meri jaan ko esay chor jaye gi?ik dum pagal ha wo?boht pachtanay wali ha wo?tu dekh lena kv…us ko na baad me teri importance ka pta chlay ga…samajhti ha kya khud ko?ary esay koi kesay kisi heeray ko chor sakta ha?dimaag hil gaya ha?or tu(to kavin)tu kaya pagal ha…tu mujhy btata na to me ab tak us ka khoon kar chuki hoti…but koi nahi ab kar doun gi….

Kavin(while holding her);ary meri jhansi ki rani chup kar ja…kitna bolti ha…mujhy shanaya ya akash sy ab koi matlab nahi ha…samjhi…..

Purvi calmed down a bit.

Dushu/rajat/sachin laughed.

dushu;yaar kv agar tu esy na rokta na to sach me kal hum shanaya k murder ki investigation kar rahy hoty..hahaha

all laughed and purvi just smiled.

but …she was thinking something.

Kavin saw her. Purvi stood up to leave.

Purvi;ok guys it too late am going.

Kavin caught her wrist and said;chal ab sach bol de..

Purvi;sach?

Dushu;tujhy kya lagta ha k hum teri is smile k peechay chupay ansoun nahi dekh sakty?

Purvi;kya keh rhay ho?

Rajat;wohi jo tu sun rahi ha...

Sachin;liken samjhana nahi chah rahi….

And her besties gave her a assuring smile.

Kavin;chal aa beth

She sat.

Purvi;btao kya janna ha?

Kavin;abhi bhi kehnay ki zarorat ha?

Purvi;dekho..

But saw the faces who trust her the most,who are not only her friends but they were her knew that she cant even tell lie in front of them,they always caught her…then how could she lied now? Ahh…. a stupid thought!she thought.

Kavin while side hugging her;bta na!

She looked at them all and started crying badly.

All became worried because they know that she only cry when there is something really wrong.

Dushu;purvi!tell us what happened.

Purvi nodded and said while sobbing;he…he has gone!

Sachin;gone?

Purvi;he has left me…

All;what?

Purvi;yes!

Kavin;but why?how?

Purvi;wo..wo…he said…" just because of you guys!"

All;what?

Purvi; 5 saal pehly...when you guys have gone…at about 1:00 am,he along with some of his friends came to my home..

Kavin;1:00am?

All became suspicious.

Purvi;yeah…and…and (she started crying badly)

Kavin just hug her and she too hug him,while dushu caressed her hair and sachin and rajat placed their hands on her shoulders.

Purvi (still in hug);kavin!kavin!wo bilkul acha nahi ha…bilkul bhi nahi…(she said it, scared)

Kavin(while seperating);phir?phir kya hua?

Purvi;us..us nay…or us k doston nay…..

Dushu(while placing his hands on her cheeks);us nay kya purvi?

Purvi(heavy voice);us nay or us k doston nay mery sath….(she cried in fear)….

All understood what happened.

But kavin after mustering up courage asked;purvi!what happened after that how we are responsible?

Purvi;kavin!he did wrong with me….us..us nay mery sath zabardasti karny ki koshish ki…sirf..sirf us nay nahi balkay us k doston nay bhi….or jab me nay defence ki koshish ki to …to us nay kaha ka meri dosti tum..tum logo k sath bhi to ha….or tum tum log bhi yehi chatey ho….or…or…..us nay kaha k agar me tum logo ko chor do specially kavin ko to wo mujhy apna le ga….par..par mujhy wohi karna ho ga jo wo chahta ha….(she sobbed)

Kavin and others were just shockedly listening to her. Kavin tightened his fist.

Kavin angrily;me…me us ka munh tor doun ga..purvi….i will kill him….i will…

Purvi scared;nahi kavin nahi please tu usy kuch nahi kary ga..please tujhy kuch ho jaye ..yeh me afford nahi kar sakti…please..

Kavin calmed down a bit;but..why don't you tell us this before?

Purvi;mujhy pta tha..k agar me nay tum charoun me sy kisi ko kuch btaya to tum log maar dalo gy usy..jo me nahi chachti….

Kavin angrily;purvi..

Dushyant cupped purvi's face;acha tu mujhy ik baat bta kya tu aj bhi us..us dev..sy pyaar karti ha?

Kavin;dushu..

Rajat;chup kar kv..

Sachin;purvi tu bol..

Purvi;nahi..

All smiled.

Dushu;bas thik ha to phir tu usy bhul ja..

Sachin;kyun k wo is qabil nahi ha k tu usy yaad rakhy..

Rajat;ya us sy pyaar kary…

Kavin;haan…or ab sy tu please haan khush rehna…

Purvi looked at her friends,her partners of life,her her world!

Purvi while hugging them all:I love you all guys..

All shared a group hug.

 **All seperated and then looked at each other and laughed loudly..it was the sign that now all is good and ok!**

Kavin;yaar purvi ansu saf kar yaar….nahi to bhootni lagy gi…yaar..makeup jo utar jaye ga…

Purvi;haww..me bhootni lagti houn…

Kavin;nahi meri jaan la me saaf kar doun…

Saying so he rubbed his thumb on her cheeks,removing tears.

All this while the else three were looking at them and were thinking something,they looked at each other and smiled mischiefly.

Purvi;guys..me bhi na esay hi tum logo ko pareshan kar diya na..

Dushu;tu kab sy itni formal honay lagi?relax dude.

Sachin;ary samjho yaro..purvi ki bhi to shadi honi ha..or agar yeh fromal na hui to is k husband ko to lagy ga na k hum is kay boyfriends hain…kyun?...hahaha

Purvi;ha ha very funny..sachin..bilkul fizool joke!

Sachin;ary…

Rajat;shut up yaar…kitna bolty ho

Sachin;acha ik baat bta k tu nay mujhy kyun nahi btaya us dev k bary me?

Purvi sat comfortablely on the couch and others too sat to listen to her.

Purvi:agar tujhy btati to tu rajat ko btata rajat dushu ko btata or dushu kavin ko…and in the end dev ki laash ki investigation karni parti mujhy….hahaha

Sachin and rajat chuckles. But dushu and kavin were still angry. Purvi saw them and sat in middle of them while they both turned their faces on either sides.

Purvi;ary yeh kya!mery do besties to naraz bethay hain..haan..ab me kesy khush ho gi?

Dushu split out in anger;kya?kya kaha tu nay?besties?haan?purvi tu jaan ha humari yaar tery bina ik din bhi imagine nahi kar sakta hum me say koi..samjhi…bachpan say ly kar aj tak hum sab tery sath rahy hain…or tu…

Kavin too in anger;or tu nay humay btana bhi zaroori nahi samjha kyun..hum log 5 saal k liye juda kya huay..tu to humay bhool gayi…yeh koi tarika ha kya?agar tujhy kuch ho jata to?..agar us dev k bachay nay tery sath kuch kar diya hota to?agar us k kaminay doston nay kuch kiya hota tery sath?(while holding her shoulders)tujhy andaza bhi ha kya ho jata?tujhy pta bhi ha k humara kya hota?mera..mera kya hota?me..me to mar…

But stopped by purvi because she placed her hand on his mouth.

Purvi;esi baat mat karna dobara..nahi to..nahi to..me ….khoon kar doun gi tera…samjha….

Both looked in each others eyes.

And then laugh out a lot.

Other three too laughed.

 **Well laughter is the only way to hide your tears and the pain but could that pain be hidden by best and true frinds no!it won't be possible. But to get rid of pain and hurt and tears and depression and anger, these five have only the way of laughing. After all they were besties when they were just 2 years old,four of them,kavin,dushu,rajat and sachin,in an orphanage. And purvi,she was left in the same orphanage when she was born,and her parents died in an accident while leaving her in orphanage. But they became friends,true friends,they did everything together,they play, .drink,eat,sleep,wake,picnic, party, study, and they too went for cid training and they promised to never leave each other in crisis or in any problem,because they know that best friends are those who are always there for your help, and those who never leave you alone!**

Purvi;chalo choro sab….

Sachin;yup!

Rajat;ice cream khaany jaye kya?

Dushu:dude great idea!

Kavin;yup!

Purvi;guys its too late, its 11:45 now…

Kavin;so what?lets have fun na!amm purvi!is there any ice cream parlour nearby?

Purvi;yeah there is one..

Kavin;then lets go

All;yeah!

And the drove off to ice cream parlour.

the waiter comes and asked for order.

All sametime:chocolate!

Waiter confused;ok!

While five bursted out in laughter.

Ice cream came and all enjoyed it with full relish.

A group of goons came there and saw purvi.

They sat next to their table.

Our four super cool and protective boys, get alert! Of course its obvio when you are with your any friend ,even school fellows, they always become alert while seeing such a suitation.

Goon1 to waiter;yaar itni thandi thandi ice cream bechtay ho to itni garmi kaha say a rahi ha?(while looking at purvi)

Goon2;ary garmi to lagi gi na…hot hot log jo bethy ha yaha…haha

All goons laugh.

Waiter;sir ap ko kya chaheye?

Goon3;ja ja k…pista ly ky aa

Waiter;ji sir!

Goon4;acha wesay…akili larki or itnay sar larko ka sath haan?kya koi dhandha ha kya?

Kavin angry;aaee…

But purvi stopped him.

Goon1;ary wah..boyfriend bhi ha!ary hum bhii to kuch kam nahi…..humaray pas a jao rani bana kay rkhoun ga…

Now dushu about to lose his temper but again purvi stopped him.

Goon2;aye haye..kya figure ha…kyun bhai(while looking at purvi from top to bottom)

Purvi felt uncomfortable.

A goon went towards her and about to touch her but when there are five cid cops how can anyone do that.

Dushu,kavin were beating two of them or baqi do ki watt rajat or sachin laga rahy thay…

A goon tried to run but purvi caught him nad slapped him;then punched him then kicked him and then again punched him;ary tu kaha haan?kya bol rha tha hot haan?

Goon;nahi

Purvi;or kya bol rha tha….kya figure ha?humary pas ajao?or kya kay keh rahy thay? Aby shakal dekh apni ayinaay me ja k….tum jeso ko to roz me do chaar laga deti houn…tum log ho hi kya cheez…

She again punched him. The goons ran away.

re baap….kya ho kya ap log? Or yeh madam?yeh ha kya?

All turned towards him with angry glares,he scared.

Kavin smiled;cid officers..or yeh yeh to waqai jhansi ki rani ha(while side hugging purvi)

Dushu;hahaha….chaly?

All moved to the exit door.

Rajat;well 4 or gaye…

Sachin;akhiri waly ki to haalat hi buri ho gayi…haahhaha purvi nay jo mara…hahahaaha

Kavin;hahaha…haan thik kaha!

Purvi;stop it now…chalo ghar mujhy neend arhai ha…

Dushu;yeah please…

All drove to their homes and slept.

But kavin was looking lost somewhere else. And same happen with purvi.

 **After one month**

Something has changed between purvi and kavin,they were not only friends now!

 **Morning**

Purvi pov:I guess mujhy un say baat karni chaheiye jab aj tak kuch nahi chupaya to ab kya..or aj to Sunday ha…they will be free from every tension.

Kavin;mujhy un say baat karni chaheiye…hmm…aj off ha they will listen to me.

Both get ready,have breakfast and then moved out for shopping with their group,as per their plan.

At evening

They came from a full on enjoyed day and tiredly placed themselves on couch. They drank water and freshen them selves.

After somtime when they felt relax.

Kavin;guys!

All;hmm…

Kavin;mujhy kuch pochana tha…. pochoun kya?

Dushu;tujhy kab say ijazat leni par gayi?puch?

Kavin took deep breath: actually mujhy purvi say baat karni thi…

Purvi;haan to bolo na..

Others three understood whats coming up.

Kavin;look..naraz maat hona..but me nay aj tak tum logo say kuch nahi chupaya ha….guys tum logo say bhi…jo bhi baat hui…jesi bhi thi achi ya buri…but me nay ki or..…

Purvi;kv…say it!yaar itna kya formal ho rha ha?chal spilt it out dude!

Kavin after mustering up courage; look…pta nahi par par mujhy na ab har jagha tum nazar arahi ho…purvi..pta nahi yaar kyun esa ho rha ha..me khud nahi janta….par mujhy tumharay sath acha lagta ha and i..i don't know why but am feeling something different for your from past few days..i…think I like you…

Purvi was shocked to hear this.

Trio looked at her.

Dushu;wow..purvi say something dude!

Sachin;say something naa!

Rajat;what are you waiting for?say something!

Purvi shockedly;m..mme kya kahoun? (sighed)ok fine….kavin even I am feeling the same..i don't know..but its not from now I think its from the day we became friends….but I guess I realize it now…I I don't know what I am saying…but I want to share this with you guys but kavin nay to pehly hi bol diya abb..me kya kahoun mujhy nahi pata…..so…

Kavin and purvi looked at each other and then at their best friends "what to do"wala look, to which they simply placed their hands on their foreheads.(becharay )

Rajat;ab yeh bhi hum btaye gay kya?

Sachin;you people are impossible!

Dushu;uff!...hey I have an idea….

And he smirked.

All;what?

Dushu;sachin get the projector and a white sheet…rajat set the curtains,switch off the lights and please arrange some snacks..no I will arrange them..purvi and kv just sit here.

Kavin and purvi gave a confused look to all of them while three were in search of all the things.

Purvi;guys simple sa question tha….. why?and what are you doing?haan?

Kavin;dude kuch puch rhy ha yaar…

Dushu;shut up you both of you and be sitted please..

Both sat quitely and just watching them going upstairs, going downstairs, entering kitchen,setting curtains,setting projector, setting laptop, woah what a hustle bustle….thought both of them.

After setting all things.

Dushu;now you both be sitted here and see the video edited by none other than dushyant himeraj.

Kavin;what video?

Purvi;ik question k answer me humay video dekhao gay kya?

Sachin;ik to yeh questions machine….remember… "tensions hi tensions thaay solution ka kuch pta nahi" please wo na ban and be sitted.

They all settle down.

And the edited video started.

First there was a picture of their childhood. Kavin was looking at a baby lovingly,of course purvi.

Next their toddler stage.

Purvi and Kavin were playing in water,splashing on each other and playing with it.

Next was Kavin was fighting with a group of boys,he has bruises all over his face but still he was fighting.

Video stopped.

Dushu;remember something?

Kavin;yeah I do..some boys snatched an ice cream from purvi and I beat them all….

Purvi;and after that you were hospitalized for 2 whole weeks…haahaa

Rajat;oh God …jokes apart yaar..please..

All;ok ok..

Next was a video of their teenage.

Purvi and kavin have to dance in a and purvi were dancing like perfect.

Now kavin and purvi looked at each other and then turn their heads.

Next picture just shaked kavi.

Because the picture was showing kavin holding a rose and knelt down while purvi was standing in front of him,slightly blushing.

Dushu;see!

Sachin;omg..yeh kab hua?

Rajat;I think yeh bhi koi competition hoga (smirked)

Purvi;nnahi wo we were practising.

Kavin;yyeah…that's it..

Dushu;well we all know that..very well (highfives to rajat and sachin)

Purvi;ok lets see next naa…

Dushu;curious?

Kavin;will you please shut up?next one…

Sachin;ohhhh…..protective…haan?

Rajat;ofcourse yaaro…ab to ho na hi ha!

Trio laughed while kavin to abhi tak shock say hi bahir nahi aya…hayyee!

Dushu;ok next one…

Next picture

Kavin was kissing purvi on her cheek and purvi was smiling.

Sachin;ohh teri…

Kavin;ary magar it was nothing like that..ok?

Purvi;yyyaa…

Trio;hmmm….

Next picture

Kavin was holding purvi by waist and both were lost in each other eyes.

Kavin and purvi were shocked by now.

Kavin shut the laptop.

Kavin;please yaar…

Dushu;hey why did you switch off the laptop?

Sachin/rajat;we were enjoying…

Purvi just ran from there and went on to terrace.

Dushu confused;ab isy kya ho gya?

Kavin;its all because of you!huh..

Rajat;lets see her…

Sachin;she must need us..

Kavin; I wil not come..she must need to talk you people.

Dushu;but…

Kavin;please..

All;ok.

They went on the terrace. There they saw purvi looking blankly at the sky,tears in her eyes.

Dushu kept his hand on hand.

Purvi turned and quickly wiped off her tears.

Dushu;you really think you can hide from us?

Purvi just kept quite.

Sachin;look we are very sorry if we hurt you but please don't do this yaar…don't cry…

Rajat;wipe off your tears….sorry…

Purvi;i..i don't know what to do?mujhy pta hi nahi tha that …wo sab hua?oh God..i..i don't even realize k kavin waqai me meray liye dost say kuch zayada tha…that's why I always feel comfortable with him…but… but hum…

She sobbed.

Kavin;even I don't realize that.

All looked at behind and found kavin standing there.

Kavin continued;me to bilkul pagal tha yaar shuru say hi…tum sab yeh baat janty ho…me sachi me realize hi nahi kar paya k we are more than friends..am sorry purvi…

Purvi;naa I think I should be sorry…

Dushu;stop this sorry session and listen to me!

All;what?

Dushu;you both should try a relationship ok…

Kavi;relatioship?

Sachin;yeah…from this way..

Rajat;you will know each others importance..

Dushu;and please naa maat kehna…zindagi baar baar kisi ko moka nahi deti…par tum dono ko de rhi ha …enjoy this or please ab ik dusray say alag honay ka khayal bhi aye naa…to khayal ko hi goli maar dena… samjhy….

Sachin;yeah…or kal tum dono sham ko thik 8;00 milo gay at Juhu beach, then ik achay say resturant me dinner karo gay and then ik achi si jagah py ja k ice cream enjoy karo gay…ok?

Rajat;or koi zarorat nahi ha 12;00 say pehly ghar any ki…understood?

Dushu;perfect!

Kavi cofusedly;tum logo nay yeh plan kab banaya?

Dushu;ik mahina pehly….well book to ho gya now….jao and get sleep and have fun tomorrow.

Kavi just nodded.(becharoun ko kuch samjh hi nahi arha)

Sachin;kavin purvi ko ghar chor ana…(smiled teasinly)

Kavin glared him.

Purvi;yaar itna formal honay ki zarorat nahi ha…me car lai houn chali jaoun gi nahi to kavin nay mera adha dimaag bhi khaa jaana ha…wesy bhi adha to tum log khaa hi chuky ho…..am going bye…

She went downstairs and drove away in her car.

Rajat;wesy ik baat ha…kavin ko usay sambhalnay k liye mehnat boht karni pary gi..kyun?haha

Sachin;or nahi to kya?after all aam larki say thori shadi kar rha ha…purvi ha..hahaa

Dushu;haha..sahi kaha but kavin say acha usy sambhal kon sakta ha?

Duo;point!point my boy!

Dushu;thankyou.

Kavin glare them all;tum log chup nahi reh sakty kya?

Trio;aamm(pretending to think something…..nahi!

Kavin ran behind them and the chase started.

Next evening.

Kavin was ready to pick purvi.

He went to her home and rang the bell. She opened the door.

Kavin looked at her. She was wearing a a silver gown with light makeup,and earings.

He was lost in her.

Purvi;kavin..chalay?

With this he came out of trance.

Kavin;you are looking gorgeous…

Purvi blushed(God knows why she blushed);thank you.

Kavin smiled and they settle in car and moved to their destination.

They had a dinner in a restaurant.

After that they took ice cream and headed towards beach.

Both were sitting on rocks enjoying their ice creams, but still thinking of each other and how to start coversation.

Kavin;purvi..friends ban k baat kary?

Purvi;mery khayal me yehi behtar ha..

Kavin;ok..so yeh btao ka do you love me?

Purvi;me..me khud nahi janti…kavin what about you?

Kavin;me too don't know.

Both sat again.

Purvi/Kavin;idea!

Kavin;you speak!

Purvi;nope you!

Kavin;ok..well hum iik kaam karty ha …hum eyes close karty ha…thandi hawa mehsoos karty ha…samander ki awaz sunty ha or..phir dekhtay ha…but in sab me hum dono ik dosary k bary me sochtay ha…ok?

Purvi;same idea….well ok!

Both close their eyes and do as they decided.

Both were thinking of each other,their memories flashed in front of their eyes. Both have a different smile crept on their lips.

And finally they opened their eyes.

Purvi/kavin; I got the answer.

Kavin smiled;ok you tell!

Purvi too smiled;no you!

Kavin;ok..(take deep breath)..i saw you all there…har jagah tum hi thi…and now am all sure that "I love you".

Purvi tears in her eyes; I…I love you too…even I saw you everywhere…

They both hugged each other.

Kavin cupped her face and kissed on her forehead and then he rubbed his thumbs on her lips,asking her permission, to which purvi blushed. Kavin got his answer.

And their cold lips met. They kissed each other . it was a short kiss but still full of love,they seperated.

Kavin looked at her and she blushed, they hug each other.

But were disturbed by claps and hooting.

They seperated and looked behind and found their besties there.

Dushu;ary mujhy to laga k bas confession ho ga but..

Sachin;yaha to kuch or hi ho gaya…

Rajat; idiots itna pyaar tha kya?

Trio laughed while our sweet say cute say sab say pyaray "kavi" were blushing hard.

Dushu;ary yeh to sharma bhi rhy ha..

Sachin;esa kya ho gya..humnay to tum dono ko sirf hug karty dekha tha sachii….

Rajat;us say pehly bhi kuch hua kya?

Kavi;tum logo to….

And the chase started again.

Five run and run and run on the seashore.

And the beach echoed with their sounds of laughter.

Finally,they triedly sat on the beach. And looked at each other and laughed loudly.

And hold each others hands and said in unison;I promise to never ever leave you all my yaaro.

.

.

 **Well its true,some friends are just there to support you,some love you but some are always with you**

Tell me how was that.

Zaineb


End file.
